


Mistake

by OurLadyOfPoison



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Danger Days Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hopefully, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOfPoison/pseuds/OurLadyOfPoison
Summary: Ghoul says a lot of things he doesn't mean when he argues. He's the type to spit venom, saying the worst of things, things he knows will hurt. This becomes as a major fault when he's fighting with his lover.





	

Yelling broke the silence of the diner, bitter words filling the air. Who knew what they started the fight about, all he knew that it was out of hand at this point, and they were just spitting insults at each other.

Poison and Ghoul yelled at each other, fist clenched, teeth bared. They were _never like this_ to each other.They loved each other, and they both knew it.  Something bad had sparked it, and Ghoul was just about to take it too far.

He hated fights, but when they happened, he would do anything he could just to win them. Hitting the other where he knew it would hurt. Normally, the two would bicker, but it would normally end when one of them leaned forward and just pressed a sweet kiss to the other’s lips, reminding them of what they were.

It was too late for that solution now.  It was too loud for that. They stood too far away for that. Honestly, even if Ghoul had stepped forward and silenced Poison with a passionate kiss, he’d just shove him away bitterly. It was too late for any romantic end to this, and the tattooed man was way too mad for that.

He had never seen Poison so mad since the time Kobra had almost gotten himself killed. Even with that, he had calmed down quickly once he made sure his little brother was okay. This anger was just so… _different._

“Just _shut your mouth_ , Poison!” Ghoul screamed bitterly, eyes narrowed at the man he said he loved.  

“Shut my mouth? Why should I shut my mouth when you’re obviously the person who’s wrong here!” Poison took a step forward defensively. Ghoul could almost see _flames_ flickering in his eyes, he was so mad. “Why can’t you just apologize for once?”  
“Apologize? You don’t _deserve_ an apology!” The semi-calm side of Ghoul’s brain knew this was a bad idea, but it slipped out anyways.  

“I don’t know _why_ I ever said I loved you, all you are to me is a pleasant pastime!”

Within the span of a second, all of the anger drained out of the redhead’s face. He took a few steps back, his defensive stance shrinking into something that almost seemed scared.

“You… what?” His voice was quiet, meek, nothing like the Party Poison he knew.

That’s when he realized the mistake he had made. Poison’s fists unclenched, instead they moved to fiddle with his other fingers nervously. His eyes started to water, he was obviously trying to hold back tears.

Ghoul really screwed up. He had just made Party Poison _cry_.

“Oh, no, baby I didn-” His eyes were wide, heart heavy with guilt. He didn’t mean that, he really didn’t.  
“No, I-” The redhead cut him off, taking a shuddering breath. He shook his head and turned away. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

Ghoul watched him as he hurried off, feet heavy on the tile floor. He messed up.

Oh, _god. He messed up._ He probably just ruined the only relationship he ever really cared for, all in a fit of anger, saying something he didn’t mean.

Worst of all, he didn’t know how to make things right again. He saw another rebel peek his head in through the door of the backroom. He watched as his curly haired teammate look at him with confused, worried eyes, before running into the room Poison had tried to confine himself in.

 

As soon as the door had shut behind him, Poison was a mess of tears. He tried to wipe it away, tried to make it stop. He shouldn’t be hurting this much over that statement, should he?

He took a shaky breath, leaning against the door as he tugged at his hair. He should’ve just yelled back at him, right? No, that wasn’t right.

He really loved Ghoul, there was no denying that. He was the person he went to when he had a bad day. He was the person that always held him close through his stupid nightmares, mumbling sweet words into his ear, telling him that he was safe, that he was okay. He would keep him warm on the cold desert nights. Now, he was pretty sure all that was gone.

He hiccuped, rubbing at his flushed cheeks uselessly. Then he heard a knock on the door. He tensed, moving away from it quickly as the handle turned.  His head dipped as the it opened, only looking at the boots of the person in front of him.

“Poison? What was going on ou- Oh my god, you’re crying. What happened?” Thank god, it was only Jet.

Poison took a step back, shaking and keeping his head down. He bit his lip, soft, hiccuping breaths slipping past, trying to calm himself. Really, he was embarrassed, but Jet didn’t seem to care.  
“Dude, look at me. What’s wrong?” Jet took a step forward, resting a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, before cupping his cheeks, tilting his head up to look at him. Poison closed his eyes for a moment, then he was tugged into a tight, comforting hug. It took a few moments, but he relaxed into his arms, returning the hug, and hiding his face against his shoulder.

“You’re alright…” The curly haired rebel muttered, “You need to tell me what happened, you’re never like this.”

“I just…” Poison shook his head a little. “He just-.” He couldn’t get the right words out.

Within a few moments, the two had found a place to sit on the floor, Jet’s arm around the still upset redhead, head on his shoulder.

“You ready to tell me yet…?”

Poison shrugged, “It’s really stupid, I should not be this upset over it.”

“I doubt it. You’re not one to get upset over just anything. Please, just tell me?”

He took a deep breath, before nodding.

“He just… said he didn’t really love me. ‘You’re just a pleasant pastime to me.’” Poison sniffed, holding up his hands and making air quotes, shrugging. “I just… Man… I really loved him, Jet. I really did…”

Jet frowned, unsure of what to say, so instead, he just pulled him a bit closer.

He sniffed, relaxing against the taller man. They were quiet for a while, Jet calmly rubbing the other rebel’s back, his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, before the taller man gently pressed a supportive kiss to the redhead’s forehead.  

“Thanks…” He mumbled.

“For what..?”

“Dealing with me.”

“Aw, Poison. You’re upset, you’re hurt. This is what I’m here for. You’re okay.”

The redhead shrugged. It hurt, he wasn’t going to lie. He was exhausted from the fight, the emotions.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean that, Y’know.” Jet finally spoke.

“Then why would he say that? He _knows_ I love him, he knows that he means the world to me.”

“Have you ever seen him in a fight? He says things, really awful things. A lot of them he doesn’t mean. I think he just wants to win.”

Again, he shrugged. “It still… It still hurts. I don’t want to lose him, but I don’t know _how_ I’m going to… y’know..”

Jet sighed at how vague the other was. “Yeah, I know. You don’t know how he’s going to convince you otherwise, right? You don’t know how you’ll trust him again?”

“I guess, yeah.”

“Again. I don’t think he meant that at all. Just try to relax, we can deal with this in the morning, okay?”

He nodded as the other gave him a careful hug, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've realized I write a lot of Party/Ghoul things. Probably for writing practice, maybe for fun. Probably both. Also, I still haven't figured out how to make indents with Ao3's format. Woo..? If you liked this and would like me to post the second chapter, let me know. I can't promise that this will resolve well. It might. *Wink*


End file.
